


La Vie en Rose

by Saturnotastico



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Gay, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), M/M, Naruto x Gaara Fanday, Poetry, Romance, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Gaara (Naruto), Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnotastico/pseuds/Saturnotastico
Summary: Cuando la gente dice que el amor duele, lo que duele no es el amor: la indiferencia, la traición, la mentira, la desconfianza duele, la gente suele confundir todo eso con el amor, pero el amor no duele. El amor es lo único en el mundo que no duele. Lo único...Fecha de publicación original: junio de 2018
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	La Vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un libro que he publicado hace casi dos años.  
> Si lo haz leído en ocaciones anteriores, como en wattpad, ahora es bastante diferente! Está editado! Con una trama bastante diferente!
> 
> Gracias por leer!

_ーDeja de llorar, son cosas de la vida..._

_Pero él no paraba de llorar. Más aún cuando esa misma era la frase que tanto le decía el chico que tanto amó. Sus brazos contenían sus lágrimas, pero estas de todas formas caían con ímpetu._

_ー Es terriblemente inevitable... Él siempre estaba ahí, y ahora ya no está. ー sus ojos se mezclaban con el dolor y salían más y más lágrimas. ー En cambio, tú jamás estabas ahí, y ahora sí lo estás._ _Las "cosas de la vida" se burlan de mí. Apesta._ _ー destacó esas palabras," cosas de la vida."_

_Un silencio reinó la habitación durante largos y crueles minutos._

_ー Dime, ¿qué se sintió estar con él? ー su amigo quiso romper el silencio y sacar del trance a este que no dejaba de llorar._

_ー ¿Que qué se sintió estar con él...? ー aquí vamos otra vez, sus ojos translúcidos estaban adoloridos, pero esta vez, estaba sonriendo... ー Él... Él me hizo sentir como si estuviera en un jardín lleno de maravillas, mientras que él se escondía detrás de los sauces y yo lo perseguía para abrazarlo..._

_Más silencio_ _infinito_ _por parte de ambos. Pero continuó hablando:_

_ー Pero todo eso fue un sueño de verano que él había creado, todo eso fue un jardín que él mismo había plantado con sus propias manos. Todo lo creó él, y yo... lo destruí... ー lloró, sus ojos no pudieron más ー ¡¡Lo destruí, Sasuke, lo destruí!! ー lloró y lloró, como cualquier ser humano..._

_ー Ya pasó... ya todo acabó._ _Lo hecho, hecho está._

_Lloraba, pero ¿Saben, queridos? Estaba sonriendo, así es. Sonreír, ese fue el camino que él eligió._ _Ese era su sendero de la vida, siempre sonreír..._

_Siempre._


End file.
